


Last Stand

by kristsune



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Death Scene, Gen, Last Stand, angst angst angst, basically a description of the scene through thorn's pov, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune
Summary: Thorne does all he can to make sure Senator Amidala survives, even if it means that he or none of his men do.





	Last Stand

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I have been meaning to write a fic for my [tumblr icon](https://kristsune.tumblr.com/) for quite some time and [Jesse's fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16139588) really got the ball rolling. I absolutely referenced their fic a few times as well.

Thorn ducked as their ship exploded behind them.  _ Karking hells, _ there were a lot of good men still in there. He had just enough time to ask the Manda to watch after those marching away before turning to the men still alive in front of him. They had to get off this landing pad, the bombers were coming back around again, and their aim didn’t even need to be that good to take them all out. 

They weren’t going to make it.

As Thorn aimed his Z-6 at the incoming ships, he had the stray thought of being relieved that he had already gotten a message to Senator Amidala; if they couldn’t be there to protect her, maybe they could at least cause a big enough distraction to help her escape. Rys and Jek pulled out their rocket launchers and took out at least one ship before they turned to try and get into a more defensible position.

They were cut off when a contingent of super battle droids were dropped in front of them, and another behind. His men were falling faster than he could fire. Thorn felt a blaster bolt catch him in his side, but he refused to let that stop him. He had to keep fighting, he couldn’t do anything less for his men, for the Senator. 

Soon enough, he was the last man standing, using his blaster as a blunt instrument as often as actually firing it. The next bolt hit him center mass, it hurt less than he expected it too. The next two hit on either side of it, plastoid melting through, fusing to his skin, hurting more than the bolt itself. He dropped his blaster as he dropped to his knees, snarling up at the droid in front of him just before the last bolt hit.

His last thoughts were of the Senator, hoping she had gotten away, of all the wasted lives of his brothers, and of the one he left behind back on Coruscant. Hopefully they would be able to find each other again.


End file.
